1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjusting mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a height adjusting mechanism for keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information age, computers have become an indispensable part of our life. The commonly used computers such as the desktop computers, the notebook computers and tablet computers all have a keyboard to facilitate data input. When a user needs to input data, edit documents or draft graphs, providing a keyboard that can be comfortably operated on is very important. Conventionally, to provide some degree of comfort in typing, leg pads are normally attached to the underside of the keyboard and the keyboard is set at an inclined angle facing the user. In the following, a conventional method of adjusting the height of the keyboard is described.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional keyboard. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional keyboard 10 includes a casing 100 and a plurality of keys (not shown). The keys are disposed inside the casing 100 so that a user can input data through the keys. Leg pads 100a are attached to the bottom of the casing 100. Through the thickness of these leg pads 110a, the keyboard 10 can be tilted to a predefined angle so that the user can type in a more comfortable and resting wrist position. Accordingly, a conventional keyboard only provides the user with a fixed angle of tilt through a set of leg pads 110a with a specific height. The leg pads 110a however have a fixed height. In other words, the tilted angle of the keyboard 10 is fixed once a fixed set of leg pads 110a is used. Hence, the tilted angle of the conventional keyboard 10 can not be adjusted to suit the demand of a particular user.